Zhang Bao 張寶
This article is about a Yellow Turban leader, for the general of Shu, see Zhang Bao (Shu). Zhang Bao (張寶) was the younger brother of Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao (張角). During the Yellow Turban Rebellion he was self-titled Lord of Earth General and operated from his home commandery of Julu together with his two brothers. Biography Zhang Bao was a man from Julu commandery in Ji province. It is assumed he was the second oldest brother, with Jiao being the oldest and Zhang Liang (張梁) being the youngest.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, Zhongping 1 Though there are some sources that say Zhang Bao was actually the youngest.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, footnotes to Zhongping 1 The Way of Great Peace :main article: Way of Great Peace During the early 170’s Zhang Jiao founded a religious movement called the 'Way of Great Peace' (太平道). He did this together with his younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang.Twitchett and Fairbank, Cambridge History of China, chapter 'Way of Great Peace and the Yellow Turbans' Zhang Jiao named himself its 'Great Virtuous Teacher', but it is not known whether his brothers also held titles or ranks in their movement. Some say they were called 'Great Healers' (大醫), but this has yet to be confirmed through a reliable source. Prior to the Rebellion The Zhang brothers' religious movement was a success and ultimately resulted in a total of 360.000 followersMichaud, The Yellow Turbans, pages 100-104 from the eight province of Qing, Xu, You, Ji, Jing, Yang, Yan and Yu. They spread the word that: :"The azure sky is dead and a Yellow Heaven will take its place. When the year is Jiazi great fortune will come to the world." Han officials Yang Ci and Liu Tao tried to warn the Emperor Ling (靈帝) about the growth of the Zhang brothers' rise in popularity, but were ignored.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, Zhongping 1 In 184 A.D., the year jiazi (甲子), one of Zhang Jiao's disciples, a man named Tang Zhou (唐周), informed the Han about his masters plot. All Yellow Turban sympathizers in the capital of Luoyang were arrested and orders were sent to Ji province that Zhang Jiao and his followers should be arrested.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, Zhongping 1 Rebellion In the second month of the year 184 A.D. the Zhang brothers gave themselves titles. Zhang Jiao named himself Lord of Heaven General, Zhang Bao named himself Lord of Earth General and Zhang Liang named himself Lord of Man General.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, Zhongping 1 The Yellow Turbans scored some early successes, plundering commanderies, killing Han officials and even beating Han generals. During summer the tides seem to change in the Han's favour. The Zhang brothers had lost many of their Division leaders to He Jin's generals and Zhang Jiao was fighting a losing battle against the General of the Gentlemen of the Household the North Lu Zhi (盧植).de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, Zhongping 1 Death During the summer Zhang Jiao was taken ill and eventually succumbed to his illness. Zhang Liang therefore maintained the defence of Guangzong city in Julu commandery. In the tenth month of 184 A.D. Zhang Liang fought the General of the Gentleman of the Household on the Left Huangfu Song (皇甫嵩) at Guangzong city and was defeated and killed after a tough battle. Thus, Zhang Bao was the last remaining of the three Zhang brothers. He led the remnants of their forces to Xiaquyang city in the north of the commandery,de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, biography of Zhang Bao, pages 1033-34; HHS 71/61:2300-02; deC 89:177-186 which appears to have been the headquarters of the Zhang brothers.de Crespigny, Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling, footnotes to Zhongping 1 Huangfu Song, now aided by the local Grand Administrator Guo Dian, took chase, fought them and defeated them. Zhang Bao died in the slaughter.de Crespigny, A Biographical Dictionary, biography of Zhang Bao, pages 1033-34; HHS 71/61:2300-02; deC 89:177-186 Family brothers *Zhang Jiao *Zhang Liang See Also *Biography of Zhang Jiao *Biography of Zhang Liang *The Yellow Turbans *The Way of Great Peace *The Yellow Turban Rebellion Art Gallery Zhang Bao Art.jpg|Artwork by Tsukioka Yoshitoshi Zhang brothers.jpg|Artwork Zhang Bao (Yellow Turban).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao, Zhang Liang.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI Notes *Zhang Bao is not a relative of Zhang Daoling and the Yellow Turbans were not associated with the Way of Five Pecks of Rice movement. Fact vs. Fiction Historically... *...Zhang Bao was not betrayed by the fictional Yan Zheng, he was killed in battle with Huangfu Song. *...Zhang Bao obviously was not a sorcerer and could not control the wind. Sources List of References *''A Biographical Dictionary of Later Han to the Three Kingdoms'' *''Emperor Huan and Emperor Ling'' *''Hou Han shu'' *''The Cambridge History of China, volume 1'' *''The Yellow Turbans (Monumenta Serica vol. XVII)'' *''Zizhi Tongjian'' Category:Yellow Turbans